Ice Age Wiki:Code of Conduct
Policies for this Wiki are found below. These guidelines must be obeyed. If you have a problem with any of the guidelines, please bring it up on the talk page. General guidelines #'No vandalism' - Offensive/vulgar text, blanking pages or inserting false information. #'Everyone hates spam' - Don't go Fast-Tony'ing around by selling your products, organization or (gasp!) bank scams. You will be blocked. #'Family Orientated Community: '''Use of profane language is unacceptable, a filter is in place to prevent such and getting around will not be tolerated by Wiki admins. Further more shouting and other uncivil behavior will result in blocks start at 2 weeks. #'On Topic''' - Information must be from the actual Ice Age body-of-art. If your content is about unrelated stuff such as an ogre from a fairy tale land called Shrek, don't post it. It will eventually be deleted. #'Rumors/Leaked Information' - The forum rumor board can be used to discuss any newly discovered rumors. We encourage that fan content be posted on the Ice Age Fanon Wiki. #'No Plagarism' - Do not copy/paste information from websites (except text under GFDL like Wikipedia). Rewrite it in your own words. We do accept Ice Age images under fair use, however uploading fully copyrighted texts and illegal torrents could possibly result in being blocked permanently. #Edit warring is defined as multiple reverting of edits in multiple succession by 2 or more users. You are highly advised to inform admins/content mods after the rule of 3, block policy will be enforced. #There will not be special treatment for friends of wiki staff # custom signatures should be reasonable to read, no large images or colored usernames that are difficult to read #Be civil to everyone, no name calling or falsely accusing will be tolerated. if someone does hit back at you and its deserved, you have no right to complain. #Correcting false statements or lies is not trolling using multiple accounts is unacceptable unless it is an approved community bot discretely playing good cop, bad cop will lead to blocks on all accounts involved #Common Sense should prevail if you are unsure #'Most important' - Have fun! But try to make sure those around you have fun too! Community User Pages * Do not edit a user page if it's not your own - it's rude, and if there's a orthography/grammatical error you can inform the user by contacting his/her user page. * You are free to add links to other Wikia wikis you use, to add own polls for fun, to-do lists, etc. MessageWalls * Contact other users with their messagewall - if there's something important to tell them, don't just add "Hi how are you" or stuff that isn't focused on taking actions on the wiki. if someone leaves a message on your page and the discussion is only meant to be between you and him/her, it'd be polite to reply on their user talk page so that they find your response. * Be polite - treat people as you want them to treat you. * Don't spam - don't insert gibberish (example: aeh0tuw4htuhq34-prj2qh308hrq3r), nonsense text in other people pages.